Vampire guy
by Catlovingirl
Summary: It is a similar plot line with different characters. This is my first time writing on here so please read it and review it.


He was a a terrible vampire and he knew it. Jack laid in his coffin, reading some cheap paperback love story. It was probably something that only a girl would read, but Jack didn't care. He was often like that. Other people's negative emotions and opinions never seemed to bother him. He was the kind of person who would only take his own advice, even if it wasn't very good.

Jack had, well, vampire pail skin and black hair with very deep red eyes that sometimes looked almost brown. He dressed in black suits mostly when ever he was out, but at home Jack dressed like any other 17 year old male human. His coffin was the newest model, his parents refused to let him sleep in anything else. Every week him and his family would go out and kill some humans and drink their blood. Jack enjoyed it, because it was the only time he ever got to actually interact with humans. It was terrible, but it was all he had.

One evening Jack woke up and dressed in one of his designer black suits. It was a blood feeding night. Vampires need blood to maintain their cool powers. Without it they would be like never aging, live forever humans, with extremely pail skin.

Jack met his parents and his younger sister Regina at the front door of the house. They also were decked out in their nicest black clothing. His mother had black hair, his father was a brunette, and his sister was a blond like they're grandmother. "Oh Jack, you look divine in that suit. How ever did you pick it out?" His mother exclaimed, the sentimental woman that she was.

"You picked it mother," Jack replied with a sigh. She always loved to complement herself on a job well done.

"How wonderful! Now let's go kill some humans and drink their blood!" She said enthusiastically.

"Calm yourself Elian," his father chilled. He was always that way, he couldn't stand it when mother lost her composure that she was supposed to exhibit to the children.

"Yes, Victor," she replied, regaining her composure and straightening the collar of her dress. Jack's father turned to Jack and Regina.

"Ready?" He asked. Both Jack and Regina nodded.

CHAPTER 2

Jack slinked behind his family on the way back from the feeding night. As usual they were patting Regina on the back and telling her how well she had killed her human and her accuracy in sucking out every last bit of their blood. Even as a baby she had been ogled over for having blond hair and blue eyes, very rare traits for vampires.

As they walked Jack wondered what thoughts had been going through their heads as he made his kill. It was probably something along the lines of: "what the hell?", "Does he know what he's doing?", "Why can't he be more like Regina?", "How can he even be related to Regina?". While catching his human he got away and Jack had to chase after him and break his neck, it hadn't been pleasant and he cringed at the memory.

It was getting pretty early by the time they walked in the front door, the sun was probably going to rise in another hour. Jack was exhausted, his victim had put up more of a fight than he would have liked. At the same time he enjoyed the human being alive longer because that meant more real human integration for him, even if it was in the process of murder. The man's blood had tasted excellent, he must have been some sort of health nut.

Jack walked up the stairs and into his bedroom in the tower, closing the door firmly behind him. He sighed, finally out of the bat like vision of his parents, free to do as he pleased. After shoving a blanket under the door he turned on his stereo, which proceeded to play ocean sounds mixed with bat noises. The tape had been made by his demon cousin Leia who was pretty tech savvy for a monster. Jack didn't get to see her too often because she was studying at a human college for a part of her human studies degree at Raven-wood university up in rural New York. She had much more relaxed parents, so she could be around humans whenever she wanted. In Jack's house the opinion on humans was basically they're a food source or ignorant trash. So no, he didn't get out much.

Once Jack had changed into his batman pajamas he sat down at his computer and began to look up Vampires on the internet. Human's really seemed to like vampires, they wrote books about them and made movies. They were all pretty inaccurate and whatnot but at least that was something. Of course humans thought vampires weren't real, but it was funny that they liked them even though they killed people in their fiction.

As the sun rose Jack walked over to his window and watched the sun rise. Pink and orange streaked the Virginia skyline as the ball of gas rose in the sky. The sun felt good on his face. Vampires can go out in the sun without bursting into flames it's just frowned upon, by vampire traditions. Though it can be a bit hazardous because vampires get sunburnt really easy with skin as pail as they have. As he watched out the window he saw the big yellow school bus stop at the bottom of the hill he lived on and pick up all the human teenagers. He knew all of their faces and where they lived.

Just as he was about to turn away he noticed a girl he had never seen before she had long straight black hair and blue eyes. She wore a black skater skirt with red tights and a black leather jacket, black stiletto high heels, and a red cross around her neck. Her makeup was dark but quite tasteful.

This girl was easily the most beautiful human he had ever seen. He watched the buss as she got on and until it had disappeared into the distance. His heart was beating faster than it should have been. A human had never made him feel emotions like that before.

CHAPTER 3

She walked toward him a bit shyly with her hands held behind her back. Her head was tilted and she had a shy but alluring smile on her blood red lips. He walked towards her then began to run, he pulled her into his arms. The sent of rose petals wafted from her warm body to his nose. Her round blue eyes looked like pools of the ocean in the moon's light as they stared into him. She leaned in towards him, with her eyes closed.

Jack's alarm clock screamed in his ears and he jumped up in his coffin. He pushed the snooze button and sank back down in his coffin taking a deep breath. He wasn't sure how he felt about having a dream of a human girl he didn't know, but he was also sure that he wished his alarm clock hadn't interrupted him. In the 1700 years he'd been alive he had had a lot of crushes and seen many beautiful humans and vampires and other creatures, but never once in that time had he ever had a dream about them especially not like that.

Jack sat up and ran his hands through his soft black hair. He could see the sunset through the spaces between his blinds. With a sigh he got out of his coffin and walked over to his closet. As he was getting his school uniform out he couldn't help but wonder what she would look like in their school's uniform. Jack slapped his cheeks and forced himself to gather enough focus as to get his clothes on. His school uniform consisted of fitted black slacks, a white shirt, a red and black diagonally striped tie, and a fitted black blazer.

Once Jack had his clothing on, he grabbed his satchel and walked down the stairs to the dinning room. A long black table sat in the middle of a big room. His parents sat at either end of the table and him and Regina sat in the middle across from each other. Of course she beat him to the table. Breakfast consisted of moon bean mash with a glass of chicken blood in a crystal wine glass. The ruby chandelier above them spread red light on their evening breakfast. Regina glared at Jack as a constant reminder to remember that table manners were just as important at breakfast as at dinner. The mash was only just finished when Regina stood up, pushed her chair in, smoothed out her pleated skirt, and moved towards the front door. Jack bounded after her, before running in back having forgotten his satchel in the dinning room. He had to run out the door and jump into the black limousine. "You really are insufferable..." Regina said with disgust,"You can't even make it to the car on time in the evening. Honestly if you try to ruin my perfect attendance I will suck the blood from your body."

"Good morning to you too Sister dear," Jack said in reply in a purposefully annoying tone, as he buckled his seatbelt. Regina rolled her eyes and began to read one of her textbooks. Jack put in his headphones and pushed play, some vampire singer sang a cover of some human song that he particularly liked. Their driver was a ghost named Reginald, Jack thought he was pretty cool for being a dead guy that could drive. Not all ghosts have that kind if dexterity.

By the time they arrived at school it was about ten in the evening. Jack's school was a school for rich snooty vampires to get a ridiculously expensive education separate from other species. In general vampires were the snobs of the monster world. To describe Jack's friends, he didn't really have any. Some people associated with him because of his sister or because of his families position in society.

Jack's first class of the day was history and it didn't take long for his mind to drift to other things. Things like everything but what he was supposed to be doing came to mind. He began to wonder what he should get for lunch when it rolled around. Class time passed pretty fast and before he knew it it was the bell. By the time he had gotten to second period his mind had already drifted. The class was math, where they mostly did simple things like how to calculate how much blood a human contains based on their size and what is the percentage of them fighting back. For the most part it was just tying math into how to kill a human.

As Jack walked into the last period of the day he sighed. Luna Rapier was in that class. He was tempted to skip class despite the speech he would get from his parents. "Jack!" She said excitedly, he knew it was too late now, she had already seen him. She ran up to him and pulled him into a hug where she proceeded to push her boobs onto his chest. In human terms she would have been described as a thirsty girl. Almost every guy in the school excluding himself was in love with her. She had long brown curly hair, big boobs, a shapely body, and nice facial features. The big turn off for Jack was the fact that she was a skanky and she didn't mind people knowing. She was constantly unbuttoning the buttons in her shirt and wearing ridiculously short skirts. She wanted him like no other and as much as she wanted him he didn't want her. "Luna..." He said as if he were Sadrine from the play "Almost, Maine". She didn't pick up on his displeasure,she never did. Eventually she released him from her squishy grip to let him go to his assigned seat.

Later that night when Jack was home safe and sound in his bedroom he watched out the window, still in a bad mood from Luna. Down the hill he saw someone in the sun light, it was her. Acting on his own impulsivity he jumped out his window, unable to leave himself curious for another day.

CHAPTER 4

Jack landed softly on the grass in his front lawn. He looked back at the house to see if anyone had seen him. For a moment he hesitated, wondering if he should go back inside. But then the thought of seeing her closer than from his window was so overpowering that he took off running down the hill. It took almost no time to get to their gate. He unlocked the side door and slipped out. To be honest Jack had never been out without permission like this before. A strange feeling flowed through him it was kind of scary but also really brilliantly wonderful at the same time. The sun was rising and bright pinks and orange colors were painted in the sky as the sun rose. Shadows from the night began to fade.

There was a wooded area behind where she was standing on the sidewalk. Jack snuck around to get a better look at her. He hid behind a tree and took a careful glance at her. She was wearing a short white lacy dress with short black boots and black knee socks. Her long black hair was wavy today. The light on her hair was golden. From her bag she took out a phone and clicked on something. There was a dinging noise and she kept tapping the screen. Jack had never seen anything like it before. As he looked at her Jack began to realize that he wanted more than to simply be an impartial observer. He felt an incredible urge to get closer, to look at her face, to hold her in his arms. It would be so soft and warm. Jack was sure that she was very tender and sweet and innocent. "Screw it all!" She yelled shoving her phone back into her bag, "no one likes flappy bird anyway!"

Jack was shocked. Had those words come out of her mouth. In a second all his sweet and tender fantasies were crushed like a grape under a bolder. How could she be what he had been dreaming of. She was too strange a human for him to possibly be interested in. What had he been thinking? That he could like a human like that? They were beneath his social status even if he was a human. She was defiantly not the sweet submissive girl he had assumed that she was.

Quite sad and disappointed Jack turned around and began to walk back to his house up the hill. The sun was up all the way by the time he reached the house. His family was long asleep now. He jumped back into him window and closed it behind him. He changed into his sleeping clothes and laid down in his coffin. After an hour it became evident that sleep was not willing to be his friend this day and that he was not going to be able to fall asleep.

Jack lay looking up at the ceiling thinking about how much that human girl had crushed his hopes and dreams. And how crude she had been and how cute she had been when she shoved her phone back in her bag. The way she looked in knee socks. How weird she was and how much it made him feel magnetized to her. A feeling swelled in his chest and he choked up a bit. Jack let out a groan, his attraction to this strange and wonderful human girl were unavoidable and undeniably true. Jack was in love with a Human and there was nothing he could do about it.

CHAPTER 5

Jack laid in his coffin all day waiting for night to come. After what seemed like several unending eternities the sun came up. With the darkness Jack rose a mishmash of mixed emotions and strange thoughts. He pulled on some black slacks and buttoned up a white dress shirt then tucked it in. Jack looked at himself in the mirror( vampires can look in mirrors only humans can't see them) his dark hair was a mess and there were dark circles under his red eyes which looked pretty terrible in contrast to his pale skin. He attempted to brush his wavy hair but the moment he set the hair brush down it popped back to the way it had started. And with that Jack went down stairs. There were voices coming from the parlor and without thinking Jack walked in. He saw his parents and Regina talking to a nice looking vampire man next to whom a familiar face was found. Jack had to resist the urge to let his jaw drop. The girl standing next to the man looked to be about his age, with long black hair, blue eyes, and a very shapely figure. She was wearing a black button up blouse with a grey pencil skirt and black heels. It was her, she was in his house, with vampires, and him. "Jack, these are our new neighbors Mr Peck and his daughter Sabrina, she's about your age I think. We've invited them for dinner tonight," Jack's father said. Sabrina looked at Jack and Jack looked back. Her facial expression was impossible for him to read.

"I look forward to meeting you this evening," Sabrina said in a polite but reserved tone of voice.

"The feeling is mutual, I'm sure," Jack replied his manners kicking in at last. If she wasn't going to be obvious then Jack wasn't going to be either. He would be as hard to read as her until he could get his brain to proses what he had just seen. A few moments later his mother showed them to the door and they left. Jack was still standing in the same place, wondering what on earth had just happened. The answer seemed obvious the girl who he loved was not off limits anymore. The only problem now was going to be not screwing it up with his complete lack of ladies skills.

Jack decided that the best place to think this out would be the shower. This Sabrina seemed to be even worse at being a vampire than he was, she had a phone, she cursed, she went to human school, and went out during the day. The fact that she was a vampire who did human things made his curiosity for her even greater than it had been before. Especially since now he could actually interact with her without worrying about his parents trying to disown him or suck all the blood out of his body.


End file.
